


Alex Denton and Robin Foster: Unrequited Love

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Bikini - Freeform, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Peril, bathing suit, cfnf, naked, naked female, non-con, nude female, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: One of my favorite stories. So Robin Foster starts a new job as a "car wash girl."She goes to a client's house and little does she know, she's met this client before...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.
> 
> NOTE: Story has very strong non-con elements. If you don't like that, don't read any further. You've been warned.

Could this summer get any worse? Robin “Princess” Foster was running not only down in her luck but down in her funds as well once her parents decided to cut her off financially. After news began to spread about her walking around town completely nude, the Fosters had ultimately decided that they had been far too lenient on their promiscuous daughter when it came to giving her rules. They had never been the type to punish their daughter for any of her actions and turned a blind eye when boys snuck into her room late at night or when they could smell alcohol on her breath whenever she came home late from a party. She was spoiled rotten, to say the least, and was never grounded for throwing wild house parties, sneaking out late at night to meet with boys, or for even failing Math class during her sophomore year of high school. But walking around the city fully nude was something not even her parents could ignore. Although they had no idea that it wasn’t Robin’s choice to refrain from wearing clothes but some weird invisible force was preventing clothes from staying on her body, the Fosters decided to punish her behavior by refusing to give her a weekly allowance like they had been doing since she was a small ch1ld. They refused to give her money for gas and even took her off their cell phone family plan. 

Robin’s cell phone was the physical embodiment of her soul. Once her parents announced that they would be cutting off her service until further notice, a piece of her died on the inside. How did her parents expect her to survive without her phone?! What was the point of going outside if she couldn’t document everything on social media?! How was she going to know where all her friends were at and what they were doing without being able to text them?! For the first time in her life, Robin could feel her happiness slowly crumbling away at her fingertips. She had no money so she couldn’t go shopping, no gas in her car to go anywhere, nor could she even buy sunscreen to protect herself from the harsh rays of the sun if she wanted to go to the beach. Being without any source of income was quite possibly the worst thing that could ever happen to her during the summer and she needed to find a way to remedy that before she lost her mind. 

Getting a part-time job during her summer vacation wasn’t ideal but her empty wallet kept nagging her to find one. Desperate times called for desperate measures but the thought of having to actually work for a little bit of income was revolting. The indecisive blonde had spent days trying to think of temporary gigs she wouldn’t have minded actually doing but there wasn’t a single job posting out there on the internet that truly spoke to her. Being a waitress meant that she would have to cater to angry and hungry customers on a daily basis—that was out of the question. Working in retail didn’t sound too fun either since she would rather be shopping for clothes then selling the kinds of clothes she wanted to other people. She didn’t like being around k1ds enough so being a babysitter wasn’t an option and she hated cleaning and cooking so being a part-time housemaid wasn’t ideal work for her either. Was there any kind of work out there suited for a beautiful and sexy young lady like her that paid enough? Besides prostitution or being a “cam whore”, that is. 

Robin spent several days stressing about money and work until a glorious idea sprung into her clever brain. There was one job out there that would fit her perfectly and wouldn’t take up too much of her time either. It was the kind of job that she could use her beauty to her advantage to the point that getting tips would be a breeze…Car washing!

Back when Robin was a cheerleader, she and her other squad members had to raise money for various sporting events and offering car washes had been their most successful campaign. Clad only in bikinis, she and the other girls always had a blast washing cars and they always received huge tips due to their stunning looks and knock out bodies. Even though she hadn’t washed a car in years, Robin was confident she would excel in that line of work. Surely there were plenty of men that would pay large amounts to have their cars scrubbed by a hot blonde with juicy tits and a tight ass! All she would have to do is hose down the car and cover her body in suds while wiping the windows and then the dough flow right on in! It was the perfect plan! 

She posted ads all over the internet and even taped flyers to popular hotspots in town to advertise her car washing services. She made sure that she used photos of her in the advertisement that showed off an over-abundance of cleavage so the men in town would know just what kind of beauty was willing to give their car a nice scrub down. It only took two days before the calls started rolling in and Robin’s car washing business began to take off. 

Her first client had been easy enough to deal with; just a divorced man in his upper thirty’s that wanted his car hosed down by a hot, busty blonde to help remind him that there were still plenty of pretty girls out there besides his ex-wife. Despite the fact that Robin had left his windows nice and streaky by the time she was done and didn’t even rinse off his tires, he still ended up giving her a $100 tip. She figured it was because he had simply enjoyed the show. Wearing nothing but a bikini and silver ballerina flats, the man got a lovely view of her taut ass and enormous jugs every time she leaned over the hood of his car or bent down right in front of him to pick up her sponge. Having a girl like her wash his car was worth every penny even if she technically did a poor job. 

Her second and third clients were two college boys in a fraternity. Their brand new sports cars didn’t really need a good washing but seeing as how they were still at the age where their hormones were being driven more than their own vehicles, they had hired Robin just to watch her get soaking wet while rubbing her breasts up and down their windshields. Although they didn’t tip her as generously the way her first client did, they were still kind enough to offer her a beer and some snacks when she was done. There were so many perks to being a car washer and Robin was confident she’d be able to earn a bunch of money in no time!

Well, she at least would have been able to make plenty of money had she not quit washing cars after her fourth client. 

The day after she had washed the cars belonging to the two men in college, she had gotten an e-mail from a guy named Alex. Thanks to her various ad postings, word was getting around that she offered car washing services and she was excited to see who her next client was. He had been very polite in his e-mail and had asked Robin to come to his house in one of the nicer neighborhoods in town. He had mentioned he was home for the summer from college and would love for his Mercedes Benz to be nice and polished up before he went back to school in the fall. After searching on the internet where his address was located, she soon found out that this Alex fellow lived in a private, gated community that was extremely exclusive. Only the richest of the upper middle class could afford living in one of the luxurious homes inside the Windy Creek neighborhood and butterflies began to flutter about in her stomach. Seeing as how Alex lived in such a prestige neighborhood, that could only mean that either he or his parents were loaded—she was bound to get a hefty tip if she did a good job. This was definitely the type of client Robin couldn’t turn down! Plus, he was close to her age since he was in college so maybe he was not only rich but cute as well! 

The next day, Robin hurriedly packed up her washing supplies and dressed herself up in her most revealing bikini. It was blue and white and only concealed her nipples, giving the world a lovely view of the rest of her massive DD-cup melons that spilled out from both the top and bottom of her swimsuit. The thong that came with her string bikini was nothing more than a tiny rectangle with a thin strap of fabric that barely hid the petals of her womanhood. Her ass cheeks hung freely out as the back strap was tucked neatly in between her round buns, and after slipping into a pair of sparkly blue ballerina flats Robin was certain that her revealing wardrobe was bound to drive this Alex fellow mad with lust. The sexier she looked, the higher the tip, hopefully! 

Robin drove to the other side of town where Alex was waiting for her in the uppity neighborhood of Windy Creek. When she pulled up to the address, the little blonde was stunned to see just how large his house was. It had to have been at least three stories tall with large, glass windows decorating the exterior as a white picket fence let passersby know that they had the biggest backyard on the street. Sitting in the driveway was a brand new 2018 Mercedes-Benz convertible that had its roof pulled all the way back. It’s silver color practically gleamed and sparkled in the sunlight and Robin couldn’t help but admire its fancy interior as she leaned over to run her hand over the black leather seats. She’d have to be careful washing this one and not accidentally spill any water inside and ruin the brand new seats. With a car like this, she could only imagine that Alex was the type of guy who gave his car a woman’s name like Genevieve or Marceline and who made sure to kiss his car good night every single evening. Either way, it didn’t matter much to her what he was like just as long as he slipped a few extra twenties into the strings of her bikini. 

She knocked on the door with her bucket full of rags and soap in one of her hands. It was impossible not to be nervous since she wanted to make a good enough impression on him since her cleaning skills weren’t exactly the best. She had to remind herself that she was the hottest girl in the whole city and that she could have him eating out of the palm of her hand with nothing more than a flip of her hair and a smile. The door opened and Robin curled her pink, glossy lips into a cheerful, welcoming smile as she greeted her new client, only to drop her bucket when a familiar face stared back at her with a gleeful expression.

“Oh, Robbie! I just knew it had to be you in the photo of the ad!” Alex Denton, the daughter of Tall Tina, declared as she stepped forward and took the slender blonde into her arms, squeezing the daylights out of her. “I just wasn’t totally sure if there was another Robin out there with a pretty face just like yours or not! But what a coincidence since I really did need someone to wash my car and the pretty girl in the advertisement just happened to be my best friend, Robbie!” 

And with that the image of the hunky rich college boy named Alex was permanently scratched out of her brain as the tomboy continued to hug Robin as if they had been friends forever. This was her second time meeting Alex. The first time had been when Big Brenda had invited both Alex and her mother over for a dinner so she could flaunt off her “daughter” to them. That night had been a living nightmare for the blonde since BB had made sure that Tall Tina and Alex both got to see all the “evidence” of Robin being spiritually connected to Rachel and that their bodies were identical from head to toe. Robin had spent months trying to forget that horrendous evening and she had secretly hoped she would never have to see Big Brenda, Tall Tina, or even Alex for the rest of her life. 

“What a great coincidence! Thank you so much for replying to my ad,” the older female continued as she released the blonde from their embrace. Alex had just happened to come across Robin’s ad on Craigslist the night before and had a feeling that the girl in the photo was, in fact, Robin Foster, the reincarnated daughter of Big Brenda that she had met a few months back. She was wearing an outfit similar to what she had worn the first she met Robin—a men’s black business suit tailored to her thin measurements with a matching vest underneath. She had wanted to look as sharp as possible for her second meeting with Robin and had wanted to dress to impress her; gym shorts and a t-shirt just wouldn’t do. Alex was beyond delighted to have the chance to see Robin again and the timing couldn’t have been more perfect since her mother was out of town for the weekend. She didn’t have a lot of friends, especially female friends, and nothing would have made her happier than getting the chance to hang out and talk with Robin since they didn’t get much of a chance to get to know each other during their first meeting. 

Robin felt mildly uncomfortable. It was like fate was toying with her and she couldn’t get away from Big Brenda’s curse no matter how far she ran. Even though she hadn’t seen the old beanpole in months, life still had a bizarre way of keeping the two of them connected. Today their connection was Alex Denton and the fact she had coincidentally saw her job posting. Robin peeked over the tomboy’s shoulder in order to check to make sure BB wasn’t lurking somewhere inside, ready to pounce on her like a lion. “Are you home alone?” Robin asked, disregarding everything else Alex had said to her. “Big Brenda didn’t put you up to anything, did she?” 

Thoroughly confused, Alex stared blankly back at Robin before glancing down at the pair of luscious breasts that were right in front of her. Her nipples were pressing against the thin material of the bikini and she could even see the line from Robin’s toned abdominal muscles trailing down to her V-shaped groin. The blonde was in such great shape while also sporting the most delightful curves she had ever seen on a woman. Has Robin always looked this sexy or did Alex just not have the opportunity to really look at everything she had to offer until now? 

“I’m alone,” the brunette replied as she ran a hand through her short hair, causing the strands to stick up a little more. For some reason, she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the other girl’s massive chest, marveling at the way they jiggled as Robin continued to balance on her tippy toes while trying to look past the doorway to make sure no one was standing inside. “My mom and BB are off on a road trip together. Las Vegas, actually.” 

“I never pegged either of them to be the gambling type,” Robin replied flatly. 

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Me neither but my mom is competing in a basketball tournament there and BB went to offer some support. Kind of like a cheerleader. Kind of like I was hoping you were going to do for me at my big game a few months back.” While she couldn’t forget the fact that Robin had broken her promise to watch her play, she was very much the forgiving type. As long as Robin made sure to watch her next game like good friends should, she would never bring it up again or even hold it against Robin. “I’m sure you had a good reason for missing it, though. I know BB sent the address of my college’s stadium to you but maybe you got lost or your car broke down on the way?” 

Robin didn’t have the slightest clue what the other girl was talking about. She had never made any promise to her to watch her play basketball so maybe Alex was confusing her with someone else. It didn’t matter to Robin either way—all she cared about was whether or not Alex really wanted her car washed and if she would give her a nice tip for her services. Completely changing the subject, Robin lifted up her bucket and nodded her head towards it. “Sorry but I’m in a bit of a hurry. Do you want your car washed or not?” 

“Let me show you where the hose is.” 

Alex directed Robin to everything she would need to properly wash her brand new Mercedes. Although she was curious as to how a college student could afford such an expensive car, she ultimately decided not to ask at that moment. Keeping all conversations to a minimum would be the best thing to do so she wouldn’t have to stay at Alex’s house longer than necessary. For all she knew, Alex could have been lying about Tall Tina and Big Brenda hauling it off to Vegas for a basketball game and they could be just around the corner. She couldn’t let her guard down no matter what. 

The blonde began washing the car by giving it a nice rinse with water from the garden hose first. While she sprayed the car down completely, she couldn’t help but notice that Alex was lingering nearby. She was leaning against the front door, arms folded neatly over her flat chest while her eyes remained locked on Robin. While she was used to getting ogled by men of all ages, she had never actually been checked out by a female before. Having Alex staring at her so intently was uncomfortable on so many levels since Robin had a feeling the brunette was a hardcore lesbian. It was just a guess that was based strictly off Alex’s appearance with her boyish haircut and choice of attire. 

The tomboy didn’t have the slightest clue that her staring was making the other girl feel uneasy. Alex’s gaze was quite intense as she watched the blonde’s every move. Everything Robin did was just so fascinating to watch. She was captivated by the elegance of her movements and the swaying of her hips, and each time she bent over to pick up the sponge, the tomboy grow weak in the knees. Alex tried to look away or distract herself while she waited for Robin to finish up, but it was impossible not to stare. She had never seen someone so perfect in every way. Her hair was as golden as the petals on a sunflower, her eyes were as blue as the sky on a sunny day, and her body was as perfectly shaped as an hourglass that was far too beautiful to be kept hidden away. Alex could have spent hours just looking at her and admiring her beauty. More than anything the young woman wished she could turn Robin into a porcelain doll. She would look just as exquisite sitting on a shelf and Alex would be able to brush her hair and dress her up each and every day if she was her own personal doll. 

But of course Alex was saner than her mother or even BB—she knew people couldn’t become dolls and it wouldn’t be fair for her to keep the blonde hidden away from the world. All she could do at that moment was just happily watch Robin and enjoy the view every time Robin’s breasts threatened to bust free from her top of each time one of the straps of her bikini bottoms came loose. It was strange for Alex to take notice of those particular features. It’s not like she was gay or anything, right? It was perfectly normal and healthy for a girl her age to notice other girls’ bodies in a strictly platonic fashion, she told herself.

Regardless of the fact that she was so enchanted by Robin’s physique, she had an even bigger problem to worry about—her heart. It threatened to leap out of her chest every time Robin glanced up and their eyes met. She never knew that someone could hold this much power over her. It was like she had been cast under a spell and couldn’t tear her eyes away from Robin. It both confused and excited Alex to be this interested in someone to the point where she felt like she was in a trance while watching the busty girl as she washed the car. 

Alex yearned to talk to her, yearned to get closer to her, but Robin seemed so focused on her job. Not wanting to disturb her as the hard-working girl scrubbed the vehicle from top to bottom, Alex simply waited for her friend to finish up before she tried to speak. It was rather touching to see Robin take her job so seriously. With a fierce look in her eyes, Robin was determined to do a good job without any distractions—she must have really cared about the well-being of Alex’s car. How sweet it was of Robin to make sure that not even a speck of dirt was left on it and that her headlights were practically shining as the sunlight bounced off of them. 

Just as Robin finished up the last round of rinsing, Alex decided to approach her. “You did such a great job! It looks perfect!” She was impressed by how thorough Robin had been with her washing but little did she know Robin had been purposely trying to look as focused as possible on the job so Alex wouldn’t try to talk to her. 

“That’ll be thirty bucks. I also accept tips,” Robin said flatly as she emptied out the bucket of water she had been using onto Alex’s driveway. She was soaking wet and there were even a few suds that stuck to her hair and skin. With her long hair dripping in front of her face, Alex could only compare her to a water nymph or siren of some sort. Her ethereal beauty made Alex gasp in adoration since she didn’t think it was possible for someone to look so stunning after washing a car. Her eyes skimmed down towards Robin’s gigantic tits and saw that her nipples were poking through the fabric. Seeing them stick out so dramatically caused a tingling sensation in the brunette’s lower region, but she was able to ignore the feeling and bring her eyes back up to Robin’s face.

“Money? Oh, yes! Of course. I can’t forget to pay you, now can I?” Alex fished around in her pocket before pulling out her wallet. Inside the leather billfold was plenty of cash and Alex pulled out every dollar she had inside and handed it to the blonde. “Here you go! I hope you’re okay with it being in hundreds. I don’t have any more twenties on me.”

Hundreds?! Robin’s eyes widened as she looked down at the stack of money in her hands. Alex had given her two hundred dollar bills, one fifty, and a few twenty dollar bills. The total amount exceeded three-hundred dollars! Robin’s jaw was hanging open as she gawked at the large sum of money in her hands—this was by far the largest tip she had received thus far. 

“A-Are you sure you want to give me this much?!” She stammered as she searched Alex’s face for any signs of her generosity being a joke. Who the hell would give someone that much money to wash a car unless they were joking?!

The brunette, however, just offered her friend the brightest smile she could make. “Of course! You worked hard! I’m just paying you what I think you deserve. Plus, I remember your ad said that you were hurting for money so you desperately needed clients. There’s no way I can ignore a friend in need. I hope that’s enough to take care of your troubles for now. If not, I’d be glad to hire you again next week if my car gets dirty.” 

Robin wasn’t sure what to say. In reality, she hadn’t done that great of a job. Maybe a bit better than the other cars she had washed but it was certainly not worth three hundred dollars. It wasn’t even worth twenty bucks, if she were being honest with herself. 

Receiving such a generous amount of money was making Robin feel slightly bad for judging Alex so harshly when they had first met. She had immediately dismissed her as nothing but a creepy dyke but that was mostly due to her association with Big Brenda. To Robin, anyone that actually thought highly of BB had to be just as much of a nutcase as the old broad herself. But maybe, just maybe, Alex wasn’t all that bad. 

Or maybe Robin was just too blinded by greed that she was able to overlook the fact that Alex had quite literally ogled her like she was a piece of meat just a few moments prior. 

“Look, uh,” Robin blurted out as she sheepishly looked down at the ground, her fingers curling tightly around the wad of cash in her hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t go to your basketball game. I thought you were kind of weird so I didn’t want to be around you much. But I think I judged you too harshly. You’re actually kind of cool.” She brought her gaze back up to Alex’s face to offer her a grateful smile only to see that the other girl had cheeks the color of tomatoes. 

She thinks I’m cool?! Alex thought to herself excitedly. Inside her chest, her heart was racing a thousand miles per minute. Her stomach burned with slight discomfort as butterflies danced and fluttered about in her tummy. Having Robin speak to her so genuinely gave her a rush unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was like she was on a roller coaster; she had just rocketed down the ramp and was now going upside down in the loop-the-loop part of the ride! How much fun! 

“No worries!” The tomboy said after swallowing down a dry knot in her throat, trying her best to play it cool. “I’m just glad we’re friends.” 

“Friends?” Robin asked. Normally, calling a girl like Alex a friend would be a stretch but she did just give her three-freaking-hundred dollars just for washing a car. Never the type to turn down a friendship with the “rich kid” on the block, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Sure. We can be friends.” 

For some reason, Alex was getting more and more nervous. Suddenly the jacket she was wearing felt way too hot and she had to wipe her sweaty palms on her hands for the fifth time since Robin smiled at her just then. Relatively outgoing, Alex was hardly ever shy despite the fact she was often made fun for dressing and acting like a boy. But now? Now she was suddenly self-conscious of everything she was doing. She was so worried that she was blinking too many times in a row and that Robin would think that would be weird. She also kept running her fingers through her short hair in attempts to comb it back to make it look nicer. She was also making sure to choose her words carefully instead of just going with the flow like she normally did when conversing with other boys around her age. 

“W-Would you like to come inside for a bit? You must be hot after working so hard on washing the car. Plus, you look like you could use a towel,” Alex stated as she tried her best to mask the sudden shakiness of her voice. 

Robin thought for a second before nodding. “Sure. I did sweat a lot so I wouldn’t mind sitting in the air conditioning for a bit before I go home.” She tugged on the straps of her bikini around her neck as if she was trying to air out the sweat in between her cleavage by making her tits bounce a few times. “It feels like it’s a million degrees out here.” 

Alex’s attention was drawn once again to Robin’s glorious chest and her mouth began to water. Something about them seemed almost delicious and she wondered what the other girl’s flesh tasted like. Immediately after those thoughts invaded her brain, Alex mentally scolded herself for thinking something lewd. She had never thought anyone’s breasts would be delicious so maybe the heat was getting to her. Yeah, it had to be the heat. She needed to go cool down inside. “It’s ninety-two degrees, to be precise,” Alex replied before opening the door to her home to lead Robin inside. 

The interior of their living room was unlike anything Robin had ever seen before. The house had been quite fancy on the outside but the inside had a completely different feel to it. Seeing as how both Tall Tina and Alex were on the masculine side, they had their home decorated in sports gear. Trophies lined the many wooden shelves while posters of their favorite athletes were hanging neatly on the red painted walls. A glass case was the center point of the room as it held basketballs signed by famous players and other jerseys hanging up inside. They also had a massive television entertainment system that was set up similar to those in a sports bar so five different TV’s could be airing five different games at the same time so Tall Tina could keep up with her favorite teams all at once. 

“Wow,” Robin said, amazed by how cool their house was. “Your mom must be crazy about sports.” 

Nodding, Alex pointed at a photo of Tall Tina in her younger days wearing her basketball jersey while surrounded by the other women on her team. “Mostly just basketball but that’s because she was in the WNBA for almost a decade. She had to quit due to a knee injury and once she recovered she decided to only play for fun, not professionally.” 

“That’s amazing!” Robin said, genuinely impressed. She had no idea Tall Tina had been in the Women’s National Basketball Association—no wonder they were loaded with money! “I had no idea she was such a big deal. Are you hoping to be a professional athlete, too?”

Alex gave her an awkward smile before shaking her head. “No, I’m not good enough. Mom must have kept all of her talented DNA to herself instead of passing it onto me when I was born. I’m on my college’s basketball team but our games are hardly note-worthy. We almost never have a full auditorium. Plus, we don’t have a women’s team and I’m the only female so it’s a little rough playing against guys who are almost seven feet tall.”

If she didn’t feel bad before about missing Alex’s game, she was certainly feeling it now. “Well, if I’m not too busy with school in the fall, maybe I’ll see if I can actually attend one of your games next time. It’d be cool to see the daughter of a professional athlete play a game and I’m sure you’re not that bad.”

There it was again—the tickly feeling in her tummy. At Robin’s words, Alex’s legs suddenly felt like jello and she was worried she might fall over if she didn’t brace herself. She couldn’t stop the rapid pace of her heart as it drummed against her rib cage and the room was starting to feel a little too stuffy for her tastes. Alex quickly shed herself of her black blazer and threw it over the couch while fanning herself with her hand.

“Oh, I just realized I forgot to grab you a towel!” Alex declared before running down the hallway only to come back and hand it to Robin. The blonde didn’t thank her but instead nodded her head in acknowledgement before beginning to dry herself off. 

Alex audibly gulped as Robin leaned forward and threw her forward so she could trap the moisture from the long strands with the towel. Somehow the way she leaned over exposed more of her chest and Alex’s breath hitched in the back of her throat. Robin continued to dry herself off, switching from her hair to her body, until all the water had been soaked up into the cloth. 

When Robin looked back to the other girl, she noticed Alex’s cheeks were flushed and her forehead was sweating. “Are you okay? You look a little sick.”

“Oh, uh, um,” Alex stuttered before breaking into a small laugh. “It’s just really hot in here.” She appreciated the fact that Robin was showing concern towards her well-being, but in reality, Alex wasn’t even sure what exactly was wrong with her. 

“No, it actually feels nice and cool in here,” the curvy blonde replied casually before taking a seat on the couch and tossing her long hair over her shoulder. “But I could use a drink.”

“A drink? Oh, right! Yes! A drink!” Alex stuttered, quickly rushing out of the living room to head to the kitchen. 

What the hell was wrong with her?! She had felt perfectly fine until Robin showed up but now her hands were sweating, her heart was racing, she was light-headed, and her legs were becoming all wobbly. Not to mention the fact her throat felt dry and she had a hard time speaking normally. She might have randomly come down with a fever out of nowhere which would explain her physical ailments. Either that or…

…..or maybe she was in love?

No! No! No! Absolutely impossible! Alex Denton had never experienced the feeling of love before. She had never crushed on any boys in her class growing up and she had always been grossed out by romantic movies; especially when the heroine kissed the male protagonist. Preferring to remain solo, Alex had never toyed with the idea of getting a boyfriend since no boys ever seemed to catch her interest. She was perfectly fine being single and independent—the thought of being the wife of some boring guy was repulsive to think about. 

But…But maybe the reason she had never experienced the ecstasy of having a crush was because she had never really spent a lot of time around girls. Since all of the basketball teams she had been on since she was a ch1ld consisted of only male members, it was not surprising that she felt more comfortable being friends with boys rather than girls. Even so, that didn’t mean she had ever found any of her male friends attractive. Boys were fun to be around and she had more in common with them but she had never wanted to be romantically involved with a boy. 

There had been a few times when she was captivated by the beautiful female actresses she saw on television or had to stop and take a second look at a cute girl in a bookstore. Yes, she found girls to be lovely but she had never toyed with the possibility that she might be gay. But no other female had really made her feel this way except Robin. She had such a strong fondness for her but no real explanation for it. 

Everything just felt different with Robin. Anyone could see just how beautiful she was, and while Alex found her irresistibly gorgeous, she was drawn to her by things other than just her looks. She was drawn to her voice, her sassy remarks whenever she was irritated, and her compassion. She was a real life princess and Alex couldn’t help but want to be the knight in shining armor that rescued her from all her problems. The overwhelming need to support Robin had struck her when she was about to pay her for washing her car. She could have easily given her just forty or fifty bucks, but Alex’s instincts were telling her to do more for her the way a man would do for his wife. She had offered her such a large sum of money for such a miniscule job because she wanted to protect Robin from her financial woes and to be there for her in her time of need. The more she thought of it, the more it was all making sense. Alex didn’t want to support her just because she’s a friend nor was she feeling nervous and dizzy from a fever. 

She was in love with Robin!  
Alex nearly dropped the pitcher of water that she was pouring for her guest. Her hands felt even clammier than before and her nerves felt like they had just been electrocuted with a taser. She had accidentally spilled some water on the counter which she promptly wiped up, and Robin could hear the sounds of struggle coming from the kitchen.

“Everything okay in there?” The blonde called out from the living room.

Alex began to panic even more. “Y-yeah! Be there in a second!” 

She needed to get it together and stay calm. Although it wasn’t every day that Alex just figured out she might actually be in love with someone for the first time in her life but freaking out certainly wouldn’t do her any good. She carried the glass of water into the living room and handed it to Robin with a shaky smile. 

Taking the water out of the other girl’s hands, Robin scrunched up her nose in disappointment. Water? What kind of host served plain water to their guests? Considering how rich she was, Robin had at least hoped Alex would bring her a beer or something. Deciding it was best not to complain, she took a sip from the glass only to notice that Alex was once again staring at her with a hard, intense gaze. 

“Is there something you want to say?” Robin asked, raising one of her slender brows as she set the cup down on the wooden coffee table in front of her, ignoring the stack of coasters that had purposely been placed there for obvious reasons. 

Alex twiddled her thumbs for a moment, tearing her gaze away from the blonde to look down at her feet. “Sorry! I just noticed you’re wearing a different lip color than from the first time I met you. You were wearing a dark shade of pink before but today you went for more of a neutral look. I like it, is what I’m trying to say.” 

That was an unusual statement, to say the least. Either she was very observant or had an impeccable memory, but either way that was an awkward thing to say out of the blue. Not even Robin remembered what color lipstick she had used that Valentine’s Day weekend. “Thanks, I guess?” 

“No problem!” Alex replied, a broad grin on her boyishly handsome face. Sure, Robin’s large breasts and fantastically sculpted buns were her most prominent features, but Alex had always seemed to notice Robin’s lips the most. They just always looked so plump and soft; she couldn’t help but wonder what they felt and tasted like. 

Oh, dear. She shouldn’t have let her mind wander so far into the gutter like that. She was staring at Robin even harder, focusing her attention directly on Robin’s glossy lips. Alex wasn’t sure how things like love or romance worked. She had never even thought much on her own sexuality until that day. But there was only one way for sure for Alex to find out if she really was truly in love with Robin or if it was all just a fluke. 

Alex sat next to Robin on the couch, scooting relatively close to her until their thighs were touching. She could feel the warmth of Robin’s skin even through the fabric of her black pants but that wasn’t important. The only thing that mattered was finding out if she was in love with the girl sitting next to her. 

Although Robin was already on guard from the moment Alex brought up the color of her lips, nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.


	2. Alex goes down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to know if she's truly a lesbian and decides to use Robin as her Guinea pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

A pair of rough and slightly chapped lips was suddenly slammed against Robin’s mouth as Alex closed in on her. The brunette had her hands firmly gripped on Robin’s shoulders, holding her in place while she turned her body to face hers while she went in for the kill. Too shocked at what was happening, Robin remained perfectly still while Alex’s lips remained fastened to hers. It was only when the tomboy pulled away that Robin’s brain fully registered what was going on.

“W-What did you do that for?!” Robin gasped as she leapt up from the couch, furiously wiping the moisture from Alex’s lips onto the back of her hand as she took a few steps back.

She should have figured that Robin was going to respond in a manner like that. Most people would have been angry after suddenly being kissed by someone they hardly knew but thinking that maybe Robin would have been bothered by it had somehow eluded her until then. Oh, well. It was too late to undo the past so Alex had no choice but to explain herself as best as she could and hoped that Robin would understand and even feel happy over her newly discovered feelings.

“I was just looking at your lips and it felt like the right thing to do,” she replied. For Alex, it was indeed the right thing to do. Kissing Robin had made her feel like fireworks were going off inside of her soul; they were exploding into a thousand dazzling sparkles and lighting up her life. It had felt like nothing she had ever experienced before, and even though the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, it had felt like an eternity of bliss. The kiss had let them not only connect their physical bodies but their spirits as well. Just by that brief moment, Alex was able to discover just how much her friend had meant to her and how badly she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She finally understood just how beautiful and meaningful a single kiss could be; all those romantic movies she had watched growing up certainly did not exaggerate the power of enlightenment that a kiss could hold.

“The right thing to do?!” Robin hissed, turning up her nose in disgust at Alex’s comment. “You shouldn’t just kiss people out of the blue like that!”

Alex stood up from the couch and swiped up Robin’s hand in hers, holding it captive in her grasp. “Oh, but I didn’t just kiss anyone! I kissed you, my soulmate!”

Robin was dumbfounded by the other girl’s comment. “Your…what?”

“My soulmate!” Alex proudly proclaimed with a bright smile on her face. “I wasn’t sure about it before but the kiss just proved it! You and I are meant to be together! When I kissed you, everything just felt right in the world, didn’t it?” She was running her thumb along the back of the blonde’s hand, and Robin immediately snatched her arm back and put more distance between them as she took a few more steps backwards.

Robin wanted to run out of the house and hop in her car, never to look back. And yet the three-hundred dollar tip was keeping her legs rooted in place. If she was rude to Alex in any way then tomboy might take back her money, leaving Robin with hardly enough gas to get home. Not to mention her cell phone was going to get cut off in a few days if she couldn’t manage to pay off that bill. Inside her purse her wallet silently pleading for her to be polite and endure the awkwardness Alex had unexpectedly thrown at her.

Choosing to remain calm for the sake of her finances, Robin forced a small smile to form along her lips. “That’s so sweet of you to say, Alex, but I’m not a lesbian so we can’t be soulmates.” She spoke to her in a kind, gentle, and understanding voice, hoping that maybe she could reason with Alex about things so that nothing else crazy could escalate and she could leave this place while still on good terms with the rich daughter of a pro-athlete.

“Well, I didn’t think I was a lesbian until today. But seeing you really opened my eyes to the possibility that I may be a homosexual. I mean, you’re just so beautiful! You’re so sweet and kind… I just want to make you happy and see you smile!” Alex had a dreamy look in her eyes the way a teenage girl would have over a cute guy in a boy band. She was slowly stalking towards Robin in an almost predatory manner and Robin could feel the hairs on her arms begin to stand up in alert.

“Maybe you’re just confusing your feelings with just a really strong friendship? I mean, I can’t be your girlfriend but I can be your best friend. That sounds pretty great to me! You can make me very happy by being my best friend!” Robin continued trying to talk with the other girl but Alex was making it difficult. With every step Alex took towards her, Robin took two more back. They continued this dance until Robin’s back was pressed up against a wall. With nowhere else for her to go, Alex was able to corner her.

“No, no, no, just friendship won’t do!” Alex explained as she prevented Robin from escaping by stretching out both arms to the wall on either side of the blonde’s body. “The way I feel for you exceeds that of a normal friendship. I want to make you happy but I also want to have a spiritual connection with you. Once our lips joined together, I just knew you were the only one for me! No other person on this planet will do! I want to be connected with you in so many ways! I want to feel your body pressed up against mine as we join together as one.”

Robin felt like a rabbit that was about to be swallowed up by a hawk. She nervously looked back into Alex’s eyes, praying that maybe this was all just a sick joke and the other girl was just toying with her, but the intensity of her gaze let the poor girl know that this was far from a joke. “M-Maybe you’re just overthinking things? I mean, hormones can really mess with your mind so you could just be confusing true love with lust! I mean, you don’t even really know me so how can you say you love me?”

Alex pondered on Robin’s statement. Maybe she was right—maybe she was just confusing her sexual desires for true love. “Well, why don’t you and I explore each other’s bodies up in my room and make love? If I still feel as strongly for you as I do now then we’ll know it’s not just lust. I’m sure we’ll get to know each other quite well after we make love.” She leaned her face in close before burying her nose in the crook of Robin’s neck, inhaling her fresh scent. She smelled like a mixture of coconut scented sunblock and the soap she had used to wash the car. Her savory fragrance was driving all of Alex’s senses wild and she couldn’t help but flick out her tongue to get a taste of Robin’s soft flesh.

Dreadfully cold shivers spiraled down Robin’s spine as she felt the tomboy flick out her tongue against her neck and lick all the way to the base of her chin like a cat. On impulse, Robin shoved against Alex’s chest as roughly as she could. “D-Don’t lick me like that! That’s not cool! You can’t just force someone to be attracted to you! I like men, okay?! I have a boyfriend!”

Baffled that her soulmate would try to push her away, Alex stared at the blonde in confusion. She knew without a doubt in her mind that the two of them would be perfect together if Robin would just give her a chance. They had so much in common! At least she assumed they had a lot in common. She hadn’t talked to Robin much about her hobbies or interests but the two of them had a whole lifetime to get to know each other. All she had to do was convince Robin to be with her and then they could live happily ever after.

“I can be a man,” Alex replied flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ve always thought of myself as a boy, anyways. I’m sure I can make you happier than your boyfriend could ever dream of. I can be anything you want me to be if you just give me a chance.”

She had a feeling that Alex didn’t really understand that Robin simply couldn’t ever be attracted to her because she was completely straight. Just because Alex felt like a boy didn’t mean that her parts matched her identity. Robin never had any desire to be intimate with a female before and only had an interest in boys. How on Earth could she successfully explain that to Alex who was being as stubborn as a mule about things?

“Look, Alex,” Robin said after exhaling a heavy breath. “I think you’re a very nice person and I really appreciate the generous tip you left me today. I would like to be friends but I need you to accept the fact that I am just not attracted to you that way.”

Alex frowned. “You think…I’m ugly? Is it my hair? Because I can totally fix my hair! I can even go bald if you like.”

Explaining this was going to be a lot harder than Robin had anticipated. It was like talking to a toddler. Had she known that Alex was going to be this difficult, she would have never come over in the first place whether a huge tip was waiting for her or not.

“No, you’re not ugly,” Robin sighed as she walked over to the couch and sat down. “Let’s just sit and talk for a second, shall we?” She patted the seat next to her so she and I could have a nice, mature conversation like two civilized human beings, but Alex sat way too close to her for comfort. Their knees were touching and Alex’s hand was already making its way towards Robin’s bare thigh. She began tracing circles against her flesh using the tips of her fingers, and Robin had to push her hand away to keep it from trailing up any further.

It was hard to remain calm in this situation, especially with Alex constantly trying to touch her. “All I’m trying to say is that it is impossible for you and me to be together. You see, I like men and only men. It means that I only want to be intimate with someone with a penis.”

“Men are so disappointing, though. How do you know you only like men if you’ve never been with a woman?” Alex’s hand began to venture further up the blonde’s thigh until her fingertips brushed against the thin material of her bikini bottoms.

Robin swatted at Alex’s hand, getting more and more frustrated with every passing second. “Well, how do you know you like women sexually if you’ve never been with one either?! You said so yourself that you just found out you might be a lesbian so that means you’ve never been with one, right?”

Alex’s hand returned right to the spot that Robin had just tried to shoo her away from. She thought long and hard about what the other girl said and realized she was absolutely right. How did she truly know she was fully homosexual if she had never even kissed another girl until then? Alex knew without a doubt that men repulsed her and looking at Robin’s sensual form had made her uncomfortably wet inside of her pants. Even so, her body could just be playing tricks on her. She knew that her love for Robin was real after kissing her, but she would only be able to find out if the two of them were sexually compatible if she got to explore more of what Robin’s body had to offer.

“You know,” Alex said while glancing down at Robin’s deliciously round and juicy tits. “You might be right. I may not be completely gay, but if you let me touch your boobs, I’d be able to find out. If I get excited by touching them that would mean I’m gay.”

Robin furiously blushed. “Touch my boobs?! What?! No way!” She quickly covered her arms over her chest, shielding her breasts from the other girl’s lecherous gaze. “You’ll have to find another test subject! Why don’t you find a girl at your school that wants to sexually experiment with you?! You know, one who isn’t straight?!”

“But you’re the one I love!” Alex professed, leaning her face close to her. Her fingers were toying with the fabric of Robin’s bottoms, almost as if she was trying to push them to the side so she could touch the mounds of her womanhood directly. “I don’t want to experiment with anyone else! Please let me touch your chest! I promise I won’t kiss you again. I just really want to find out more about my sexuality!”

The blonde glared at the other girl whose face kept lingering closer and closer to hers until Alex’s hot breath brushed against her cheek. Robin was leaning so far back and almost fell over, determined to keep the other girl from attempting to kiss her at all costs. “Y-You better not kiss me regardless!” She squeaked out, not liking where this was going at all.

“Well…How about this then,” Alex dropped her voice until it was low and seductive as she delicately stroked the area right above Robin’s pussy. She slipped her fingers inside her fabric of her bikini, touching just above her slit but not daring to venture lower just yet. “If you let me touch your body a little, I’ll give you a bigger tip for washing my car. How does another three hundred dollars sound?”

That sounded an awful lot like prostitution to Robin and she was not about to her whore herself off to another girl just to pay for her cell phone. As tempting as the money was, Robin just wasn’t that kind of girl but it looked like Alex was willing to do anything to get Robin to let her touch her breasts. To offer her such a large sum of money in return, she must have been pretty desperate to explore her sexuality.

“Keep the money,” Robin hissed, not wanting to feel dirtier than she already was. “But if I let you touch my chest, will you promise to let me go home and never speak of this moment again?”

Alex nodded her head. “Just so long as you promise to come watch my game next weekend!” Still confident that she would make a much better boyfriend for Robin than any other guy, she was determined to do whatever it took to convince her that they were meant for each other. Maybe if Robin saw her give it her all during a basketball game and bring her team to a thrilling victory, Robin would be amazed and impressed by her athletic skills and would possibly want to give her a chance then.

“Sure, fine. Whatever,” Robin rolled her eyes. She had absolutely no desire to ever see Alex again after this but she was willing to say anything to get the girl to leave her alone. At least having her breasts fondled wouldn’t be too bad. After all, Big Brenda was always feeling her up and groping her chest so letting Alex do it would be no different. Except this time, however, Robin wasn’t going to be putting up much of a struggle. “Just hurry up and get it over with. I want to go home…”

Now that she had Robin’s permission, Alex dove in like a hawk. She didn’t just touch or fondle Robin’s chest with her hands. No, she had planned to take full advantage of the situation so she could experience the joys of Robin’s delectable body in the most exhilarating of ways.

Alex quickly pulled down the top of Robin’s tightly fitted bikini and both tits sprang free out from the top. Her breasts were now bare and Alex could see her golf ball sized nipples up closely. The last time she had seen Robin naked, Alex hadn’t been aware she might actually be a lesbian and didn’t spend too much time admiring the perfect shape of her massive jugs. But now that they were presented in front of her like a cake on a dessert tray, Alex couldn’t resist taking a bite of her sweetness.

Before Robin had the chance to shove her off, Alex ducked her head and opened her mouth, closing her lips around one of her Robin’s perky nipples. She sucked nice and hard on the teat while her hands were pressing her tits tightly together, sensually massaging them. She nibbled on her nipple, taking it in between her teeth and gently nipping at it until Robin screamed and tried to push her off.

Alex’s lips, however, were pretty much glued to her tit. She was licking and sucking on her soft skin like a baby nursing on its mother and she wasn’t going to let go until she had her fill.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!” Robin shrieked, surprised by Alex’s aggressiveness. “Stop it! STOP IT! Don’t bite! That hurts! I SAID STOP IT!” She kept pushing against Alex’s shoulder, desperately trying to pry the girl’s mouth away from her breast. Having her tits getting roughly sucked on by another girl was not her cup of tea and was this definitely not what she had given Alex permission to do. Not even Big Brenda had done something like this! Alex was treating her like she was a cow who was getting milked and she finally managed to squirm away once Alex came up for breath.

“Wow! Your boobs taste so amazing!” Alex exclaimed as she licked her lips. She looked way too happy to have had the chance to devour another girl’s breasts but the traumatized and horrified blonde was already trying to scamper away to make a dash towards the door.

Alex reached out and snatched Robin’s arm up, dragging her back towards the couch. “Hey! Where are you going? I’m not done yet!” Although she was fairly thin, Alex was a lot stronger than Robin had given her credit for. She easily pulled Robin down onto the sofa before pushing her down on her back, crawling on top of her.

“Get off me! I told you I’m not gay!” Robin shrieked, pushing against Alex as the other girl held her down with her body. “I let you touch my boobs and you took advantage of the situation and tore into them! What kind of friend does that?!”

“Did it feel good at least?” Alex asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Robin furiously shook her head. “No! It didn’t! Not at all!”

“Why not?” Alex asked. She continued to crush the tiny girl underneath her with her weight, keeping her pinned down. Robin was squirming underneath her but Alex showed no signs of getting up anytime soon.

“Because you’re supposed to be gentle with the nipple! You can’t just bite it like it’s a piece of candy! And who gave you permission to use your mouth anyways?!” Robin growled out, eventually giving up on wiggling out from underneath the tomboy. She was not only stronger than Robin had anticipated but she was also a bit heavier than she had initially thought, too. It had to have been from all the muscle she had built up over the years of playing basketball.

Alex frowned. She didn’t realize she was so bad at pleasing a woman and she had never wanted to hurt her precious soul mate, either. “What if I make it up to you? Let me show you that I can be a nice and gentle lover!”

“No way!” Robin cried out, fed up with Alex’s irrational demands. “You said after I let you touch my boobs you would let me go home!”

“Well I can’t just let you go home feeling unsatisfied, now can I? I accidentally hurt you so I should make it up to you and make you feel really good instead!” Alex began to slide down Robin’s body, no longer crushing her upper body with her own. Instead, she lowered herself onto the floor until she was sitting on her knees on the floor.

Before Robin could try to get up and make another daring attempt at escaping, Alex grabbed the other girl’s ankles and swung them over the side of the couch so they were positioned on either side of her shoulders while she kneeled before her. Positioning herself in between Robin’s thighs, the brunette kept the girl’s legs secured around her by holding them down to her shoulders with her arms.

“H-HEY!” Robin squealed in terror, her cheeks turning ten different shades of red. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m going to make you cum!” Alex smiled up her soulmate sweetly, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. “If I can make you orgasm then that means we’re destined to be together as a lesbian couple!”

“Hold on! That’s not the way it works—Ahhhhhhhhh!”

Alex was burying her face in between her friend’s legs, tearing the fabric of her string bikini off with her teeth. With one tug, the fabric covering her crotch was torn free and her pink flower was displayed right in front of Alex’s face.

The brunette marveled at the sight of the other girl’s vagina. It was so cute and pink, and it almost looked as juicy and savory as a peach. Robin was perfectly shaved down there and had a small, diamond-shaped clit that was just waiting to be licked. She inhaled Robin’s heavy scent before flicking out her tongue to sample a taste of her sweetness.

Alex could hardly believe she had actually ever questioned her sexuality. If being a lesbian meant she could help herself to a treat as tasty as this every day, she would have come out of the closet a long time ago! The taste of Robin’s pussy on her tongue was the most delicious thing she had ever had, and she happily helped herself to another long lick. She licked her pussy from the base of her hole all the way up to her sensitive pearl in one big lick, reveling in the sensation of going down on another girl.

“NO! Stop! I don’t want this! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Robin shrieked out, more terrified and uncomfortable than she had ever been before. She loved getting eaten out by her boyfriend, but receiving oral sex from a girl was totally different. She was pushing against Alex’s head, trying to shove her face away but Alex kept her head steady and continued to lap at Robin’s now soaking wet pussy.

“You can’t do this! I’m straight! I don’t want you to—mmmmmmmmph!” Robin was trying her best to free her legs from Alex’s vicelike grip but the girl was far too determined to keep going. She was now curling her lips around Robin’s clit, sucking on the nub softly and causing jolts of electricity to shoot through Robin’s entire body. Her calves begin to twitch as her toes curled, and Robin bit down on her lower lip as she jerked her head backwards.

This was horrible in every way possible. She was being held down and forced to endure this sensual torture but the worst part about it was just how damn good it felt. Alex’s expert tongue was circling her clit, causing waves of pleasure to wash through Robin’s entire body. Every lick was making her grow wetter and wetter, and Robin feared that she would lose her mind if Alex kept eating her out like that.

“Just stop already! I hate everything about this! Stop right now!” She whimpered.

Robin tried everything to get Alex to stop. She tried grabbing a fistful of her hair to pull her head upwards and away from her cunt, but Alex ignored the searing pain on her head and continued to feast upon her juiciness. Robin tried kicking her legs, screaming as loud as she could, and even scratching at Alex’s shoulder but the girl refused to let up. Alex had a high tolerance for pain and could easily ignore everything around her as she focused on pleasuring the sweet, savory blossom in front of her. She wasn’t going to stop until Robin came in her mouth so she could gulp down more of her honey.

Heat bubbled up inside of Robin’s stomach the more Alex’s tongue teased her clit, and Robin knew she couldn’t handle much more of this sexual assault. She was so close to squirting her juices into the other girl’s mouth and nothing in the world would have been more humiliating than cumming from the actions of another female. She hated that her body was betraying her so strongly, but not even her fierce desire to be strictly heterosexual could compare to the relentless stimulation against her clit.

Robin closed her eyes tightly, knowing that she would never be able to come back from this if she did indeed orgasm from Alex’s slick tongue. Just before she gave into her body’s need to release the rising tension inside of her, the doorbell rang.

Alex was startled to hear her doorbell ring and momentarily stopped licking just before Robin could reach her climax, drawing her face away from the blonde’s succulent pussy. Robin was panting heavily at this point, her legs twitching from the feeling of ecstasy that she had been so close to reaching. Much to her astonishment, Alex removed herself from in between Robin’s legs and stood up. Never the type to ignore a visitor, she walked over to the door.

It didn’t make any sense for anyone to be visiting her. After all, her mother and Big Brenda were going to be gone for days. She peeked through the peephole and saw a pizza delivery boy standing outside. How bizarre. She most definitely did not recall ordering pizza that day.

Alex opened the door to speak to the young man. Robin, finally snapping back to her senses, realized she had been freed for the moment and needed to hurry up and get out of there unless she wanted Alex to keep going. She quickly adjusted her bikini top and tucked her tits back into their rightful place before covering up her pussy with her bottoms and tying the strings as tightly as she could.

“Hello, sir. Can I help you?” Alex asked, staring with a puzzled expression on her face at the teenage boy carrying a pizza.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I’m looking for the house of Bob Johnson. He ordered a large pepperoni pizza and some breadsticks?”  
Alex smiled politely. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid you have the wrong house. He lives next door to the right—“

Fully taking advantage of the situation, Robin raced towards the door. She shoved both Alex and the pizza delivery boy to the side as she sprinted to her car. She didn’t stop to look back as she swung her car door open. She always kept a spare key for the ignition under her seat and hurriedly cranked her car. As she backed out of Alex’s driveway, her tires began to screech with the most obnoxiously shrill noise that everyone in the neighborhood could have heard. Out of her window Robin could see Alex running towards her, waving her arms and trying to flag her down to get her to stop while a very confused delivery boy watched the scene unfold before him. Robin focused on nothing else but getting out of the neighborhood.

Speeding away from the fancy house, she chose to leave the horrendous memories of Alex’s assault behind her. Rich kid or not, there was no way she could ever put up with something like that ever again! Little did the blonde know that she not only left Alex behind but also the stack of cash that she hadn’t remembered to grab on the way out.

This was just the price she had to pay for getting away as quickly as possible.


End file.
